In recent years, magnetotherapy has been developed rapidly due to its adaptability to a wide range of symptoms and includes the benefits of significant health effects, non-invasiveness, no physical pain, little side effects, safety, reliability, ease to learn and understand, inexpensiveness, and other advantages. It has now been a new type of treatment method that is widely promoted. Magnetotherapy is so-called therapy by magnetic field, which is a common name for treatment approaches of diseases by magnetic force or magnetic fields. Normally, the site that is going to be treated is placed in a dynamic magnetic field, in order to achieve the goal of promoting blood circulation, removing blood stasis, reducing swelling, relieving pain, diminishing inflammation, analgesia, etc. by impacting human tissues based on the magnetism produced by magnetic poles. As there are more and more people sitting in the office and facing the computer, driving and reading for a long time, plenty of problems in cervical spondylosis are brought about. Thus, a neck protecting apparatus, which can protect cervical vertebrae, relieving pain for cervical spondylosis and stiff neck, as well as protecting and keeping cervical vertebrae warm for healthy people, is urgently needed.